Be Careful What You Wish For
by Viridian Eyes
Summary: Millennium plays an ugly little joke on Seras. AxS, rating will probably go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I've never done this before, so I hope it isn't too bad. Please be gentle, but please read and review. I don't own these characters. I just want to have Alucard live in my closet.  
_

* * *

The Hellsing Mansion was quiet. Occasionally, a soldier would pass along the walls of the estate, watching for intruders, but they all missed the danger just outside their sight. 

"Shh. Ve haff a limited time to get this spell in effect," said the woman with the queasily shifting tattoos.

"Joleen, vy do ve haff to do this? I thought the Major said that ve should leafe them alone?" asked the werewolf boy who was hiding behind her.

"The Major says a lot of things we don't listen to, Schro. Vy vould I listen to him about Hellsing? Besides, it ist just a little spell und ist more for fun than anything else."

"Joleen, hurry up, already. I haff to go soon. The Major ist going to be wery angry vith me if I hold up the mission to the Eagle.

"Stop vhining, Rip. If both of you vould shut up, I could get this spell finished." Joleen returned to adding the final ingredients to the brazier inside the mystic circle she had drawn. With a quick eye to the walls for passing guards, she chanted the words of an ancient spell and tossed a lit charm bundle into the waiting pile of components. A brilliant purple flash signaled the success of the spell and she motioned her companions to follow her as she raced away through the night.

* * *

Seras Victoria walked down the hallway to her room. She was feeling so tired and crabby. She'd probably be in a better mood if that Pip Bernadette hadn't been bothering her earlier. He kept making off color jokes and ogling her chest. He just didn't get it. He wasn't interesting to her. Why would she be interested in a twisted little French mercenary when she- She stopped that line of thinking. There was no reason to go there, it was never going to happen. At least not in this human lifetime. 

She sighed at herself. She was so stupid, mooning over someone she could never have. He already had a love. She'd seen them together. He was never as relaxed with Seras as he was with her. "Why am I doing this to myself?" she muttered as she slammed through the door to her room and threw herself on the bed. She rolled over and stared at the canopy over her bed. "I don't want to drink blood tonight. I want a nice plate of bangers and mash. I want steak and kidney pie. I want a nice hot pudding. I don't want to drink that nasty stuff!"

She rolled back off the bed and decided to change out of her boring Police Girl uniform. It was always the same thing, day after day. She had to admit that the short skirt and tight blouse earned her a lot of looks from the soldiers, but the one man she wanted to notice her never seemed to look twice. She thought she'd try something new tonight. She pulled out the shopping bags and looked over her prizes. The dress was calf-length, but cut to emphasize Seras' more obvious attributes. What she liked best about it was its color. It was a perfect red color. She slipped off her uniform and thigh highs and slipped the dress over her head. With the matching pumps, she looked less like a police girl than a woman.

Seras twirled in front of the mirror and thought about the reason she'd bought the dress. She was thinking that maybe she'd come up with an excuse to go visit him down the hallway when her eyes suddenly glowed purple and her whole body stiffened like she'd gotten an electric shock. When the glow faded, the girl collapsed to the floor.

* * *

It had been such a fun week. They'd just gotten back from Brazil two days ago and it was obvious that things were ramping up for a lot more activity. 

Integral had been monopolizing his time a lot lately, and frankly, it was starting to get a little annoying. He had more things to do than show her things she should already know.

For one thing, the Police Girl needed more help. She just wasn't getting the hang of being undead quickly enough and she was going to need to know a lot more than she did if she was going to make it through what was obviously coming.

He settled down in his chair with a decanter full of blood and a wine glass in his hand. He had just crossed his legs and taken a long sip when power flashed through the mansion. His glass crashed to the floor as he leaped up to find the source of the attack.

* * *

Pip Bernadette and Walter Dornez were sharing war stories in the kitchen. Walter had just finished telling Pip an implausible story about taking on an entire Nazi battalion with nothing but some pieces of wire and Alucard. Pip was just getting ready to tell him an almost equally unlikely story about an ill-considered contract he and the Wild Geese had taken in Uganda when Integral Hellsing entered the kitchen. 

She looked sourly at the two snickering men and asked, "Walter, were you planning on doing anything constructive tonight or were you just going to sit around telling dirty jokes with Captain Bernadette?"

"Sir Integral, I assure you, we have everything under control," Walter said as he pretended not to hear a certain snide comment Pip made under his breath in French.

Integral was glaring at Pip. Not only was her hearing excellent, so was her French. "Captain Bernadette, why don't you go out to the barracks with your men and make sure that all of the latrines are thoroughly cleaned? I think you should do the majority of the work yourself." She smirked as he left.

She was just about to lay into Walter for his attitude when they both felt a strange jolt go through them.

* * *

Seras opened her eyes and groaned. Her head felt like someone had just been using it for football practice. She winced, expecting to see David Beckham's foot heading for her temple as another shot of pain lanced through her brain. 

"Bloody hell, what was that?" she moaned. It took two tries, but she made it to her feet, swaying in front of the mirror. She grumbled to herself about the wrinkle in her nice new dress until she stared in shock at the new detail in the mirror. Her red eyes were no longer red, but a glowing solid purple.

* * *

Alucard had searched the grounds thoroughly and found the remains of the spell casting. It wasn't a spell he recognized, so he had gone inside to get Walter. If Walter didn't know what the spell was, at least the old man would be able to take pictures and do whatever it was the butler did that made things run so smoothly. 

When he arrived in Integral's office, the first thing he noticed was the delicious odor in the air. The second thing he noticed was the Police Girl, who was out of her uniform for one of the few times he could remember. He had just enough time to think that she looked good in red before the most important thing in the room caught his attention, the solid glowing purple of her eyes.

He had crossed the room and had the girl in his arms without realizing what he was doing. He was brought to his senses by Integral's angry shout. "Alucard, get your hands off of Seras, now!"

Seras jumped away from him, shaking. "Oh my God, what are you doing, Master?"

Alucard moved as far away from her across Integral's office as he could get and looked anywhere but at Seras. He didn't know what it was, but she made him hungry in ways that had nothing to do with blood. He wanted her right then and there, whether Integral, Walter and that French guy were watching or not.

Integral got right up in Alucard's face, still shouting at him, "What do you think you're doing, assaulting the Police Girl right here in front of me? Do you have no sense of self-respect?"

"Master, do you think that I would try to take the Police Girl in that fashion with all these witnesses? Even I am not that much of a monster. I don't know what came over me, but it is very hard to resist." He thought for a minute and said, "It might be connected with the spell remains I found outside the walls. I had just come up here to get Walter when I was so distracted by…" he trailed off when he made the mistake of looking at Seras again. The glow of her eyes was hypnotic and he had crossed halfway to her before Integral's hand against his chest brought him somewhat to his senses.

Integral pushed Alucard back across the room and back against a wall. When she thought she had the vampire pinned in one place, she called over her shoulder to Seras, "I want you out of here. Go back to your room until we have a use for you. I can't have you bringing out the beast in Alucard every time he so much as looks at you."

Seras hurried out of the room. She was insulted that Integral was treating her as though this was somehow her fault. She thought that Integral was acting almost jealous that Alucard was showing so much desire for her instead of his Master. She couldn't help it, it felt good. It _was_ what she'd just been wishing for, after all.

Integral sat back at her desk and lit a cigar while Alucard described to her and Walter what he'd found outside. Walter frowned and asked for permission to take a look at the site and spell remnants before beginning his research into what it may have intended.

When Alucard and his Master were alone together, she turned on him, furiously. "I told you not to make toys, Alucard. Look what happened! I knew she would be trouble."

"Master, the Police Girl means well and she has been useful. If she hasn't taken to the life of a nosferatu yet, that's as much my fault as it is hers. I'm not a very good teacher and I know that."

Integral snorted disdainfully and blew a cloud of smoke in her vampire's direction. "I don't need a weakling vampire in my service. In my opinion, she has been more trouble than she's been worth, and it is my opinion that makes the final difference around here. Do not forget that, Servant."

Alucard leaned against the wall and tried not to let his irritation with Integral show. She'd been getting more and more difficult to live with since he had turned Seras. He didn't understand where she got off acting jealous when she had always been very clear that he had no chance with her. It was like she wanted him to spend eternity alone and frustrated.

They waited quietly, if uncomfortably, for Walter to report back with some results of his investigation. It seemed to take forever, but Alucard assumed that the old boy was just slowing down with time. He just wasn't as spry as he used to be. Alucard kept getting distracted by thoughts of Seras. Her perfume hung in the air, making his mouth water with thoughts of how someone who smelled like that would taste.

After what felt like forever, Walter returned to the office. He had a digital camera with him, and he showed Integral the scene on the preview window on the camera. He commented on the burned remains in the brazier as well as the special nature of the circle.

"If I didn't know that love spells don't work, Sir Integral, I would say that this was some teenager's idea of how to get their true love to notice them. However, I can't discount the reality of Miss Victoria's changed eyes, nor that of Alucard's reaction to her."

"Are you saying that Seras has been the object of a love spell, Walter?" asked Integral.

"No, Sir Integral, I'm not saying that. In my long experience, love spells are pure bunk. Miss Victoria and Alucard have both been affected by something that cannot be dismissed as bunk. I will need some time to research this, but I don't expect it will take me long. The remains of the spell are very telling. If you'll excuse me, I'd like your permission to open the sealed archives to see what I can find."

Integral waved her hand irritably at Walter and said, "Do what you need to do, Walter, just find out what this is and how we can fix it before we have Alucard and Seras setting up house and filling the Hellsing mansion with a litter of red-eyed offspring."

Alucard's boredom was interrupted by an urgent call that there were ghouls attacking in a small village nearby. At Integral's order, he left to take out the trash. She growled when he grumbled a little too loudly about how sexist it was that _he_ always had to take out the garbage.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, big boy, you vant to haff some fun tonight?" 

The vampire looked the speaker over. She had a nice enough figure, if you liked female body builders, but he wasn't into the whole tattoo thing. What kind of woman covered half her body with tattooed words? Not his type, that was sure. He shook his head and tried to pretend he saw a friend of his across the bar. He stopped and stared evilly at the tattooed hand that rested on his bicep, gripping it with a strength that promised that she was holding back.

"Not me, you idiot. Vat vould you say if I told you that I know vhere you can find the hottest little piece of wampire since Lucy Vesternra took a stake in the heart? Und I know for sure that she is in a, shall ve say, receptif mood?"

* * *

Seras walked around the Hellsing grounds. She was so angry right then. It just wasn't fair that Integral had to always treat her like a third wheel. She'd been valuable. She'd killed vampires and ghouls, she'd even helped bail Integral's butt out of the fire when the Valentine Brothers attacked. Now that Alucard was showing some interest in her for the first time, why did that woman have to be so mean about it. Integral had had her chance and she hadn't taken it. 

Seras knew that she should be in her room where Integral had ordered her to go, but she was feeling both restless and defiant. She told herself that she wasn't some teenage girl whose mum had grounded her. She was a valuable member of the Hellsing organization, a vampire and a woman who could and would make her own choices.

So she walked around the grounds. The moon was beautiful, the air was crisp and cool. It was a night when she could imagine herself swept up in strong arms and held close for a kiss that would make her knees weak.

She was snapped out of her fantasizing by the sound of an unfamiliar voice. "She wasn't lying. You are absolutely beautiful."

The man who had spoken was leaning against a tree nearby. She didn't recognize anything about him except the familiar smell that shouted, "Vampire!"

She knew she should do something, but Seras was unable to do anything but watch as he closed the distance between them. His eyes were locked on hers and she found herself melting into his arms as he pulled her close for a passionate kiss. Something in the back of her head was shouting at her that this wasn't something good, that she shouldn't be kissing this strange vampire, but it was obscured by a purple haze that settled over her vision as he kissed and caressed her more intimately than she'd ever been touched.

The vampire was suddenly wrenched away from her. When she opened her eyes, it was in time to see him bursting into a puff of dust that fell away from the hand that had punctured his heart. She looked up into the angry eyes of her Master. The anger in his eyes softened when his gaze met hers and for the second time that night, he swept her into his arms. This time, he used his considerable self-control to pull himself away from her entrancing eyes and stepped through a summoned portal to Seras' bedroom.

He dropped her almost harshly on her bed and turned away. "I cannot look at you like this, Seras."

She blushed and stammered an apology. "I don't know what happened. One minute I was out for a walk, and the next _he_ was there and I couldn't help it. It was like it was someone else and all I could do was think of…" She trailed off, hoping he wouldn't ask her what she was going to say.

Alucard heard what she didn't say. It was right there, shouting at him from the top of her mind, "All I could do was think of you."

He couldn't look at her. It wasn't just the magical draw of her eyes, it was something more. He'd been alone for so long. Even before Abraham Van Helsing had taken his freedom and enslaved him, he'd been alone. His brides hadn't loved him the way this girl did. Despite what he was, she neither feared nor hated him. Despite what he'd taken from her and the way she still clung to her humanity, she still wanted him.

He'd known it before, but he'd been able to brush it off as a passing infatuation. He realized now, with the spell pushing him to pay more attention to her, that it wasn't just an infatuation – she earnestly cared about him. More frightening to him was the realization that he cared about her just as much. Seeing her in that other man's embrace had been the final straw for him, he couldn't deny that she was more than a toy.

He was turning to brave the glow of her eyes when a rap at the door turned him away again. He made a silencing motion at her as he faded into the floor.

She cleared her throat around the huge lump that had formed there and answered, "Who is it?"

Walter answered from the hallway, "Miss Victoria, I have found something about the spell. Sir Integral has requested that you join her in her office. She also suggested that you wear sunglasses, as she has summoned Alucard as well."

* * *

Seras sat uncomfortably in a chair in Integra's office, as far away from Alucard as she could get. He leaned against a wall on the other side of the room, with his hat drawn down over her face. Pip Bernadette sat on the edge of Integral's desk, despite the dirty look she'd given him when he'd settled his bum on her papers. 

Walter stood as though ready to give a lecture, complete with several pages of typewritten notes. Seras' mind wandered as he gave them an extensive history of love spells, lust spells and _vampiric reproduction!_

Seras' mind stopped wandering and she paid careful attention to what Walter was telling them. Seras wasn't the object of a love spell, not even a lust spell. Oh no, she had been the target of a vampire fertility spell.

"How can I be under a fertility spell? Vampires can't have babies!" She stopped for a moment and remembered Integral's comment about litters of red-eyed offspring, "Can they?"

Alucard snickered from his side of the room, "Oh yes, they can, Police Girl. You see, when a boy vampire and a girl vampire lie down together and give each other a very special hug…"

"Master!" Seras tried to ignore Captain Bernadette as he fell off of Integral's desk onto the floor, laughing hard enough for tears to stream from his good eye.

"This is no time for cheap jokes!" Integral stood up from her desk and paced around the room. "Let me get this straight, Walter. You're telling us that Seras was the target of a fertility spell, that she and whatever vampire," she shot Alucard a dirty look, " she has intercourse with, will conceive a child, and that she will continue to exude this distracting 'allure' to any male vampire until she has conceived?

"This is entirely unacceptable!" Seras flinched when Integral glared at her.

"It wasn't _my_ idea, Sir Integral!" Seras squirmed and wanted to know how it was that Alucard could sink through the floor. To top it off, Bernadette still hadn't stopped laughing, although he had managed to pull himself off the floor.

"Is there any way to remove this curse, Walter?" Seras crossed her fingers that Walter would give her the answer she wanted.

Walter shook his head at her. "I haven't found anything yet, Miss Victoria."

Integral paced the floor for several minutes. "I cannot countenance allowing vampires to breed in this fashion. It's bad enough that Alucard gets the occasional wild hair to have a toy." She missed Seras' glare at that comment. "We will need to keep Seras under wraps until we find an answer for this."

Alucard read Integral's intention and pushed away from the wall. He spoke inside her mind, rather than disagree with his Master with so many observers, _You will _not _confine Seras as I was confined. She does not deserve such a cruel punishment. She is not strong enough to survive it and come through with her sanity intact. You will make her into a real monster. _

Integral narrowed her eyes in anger at his presumption. _We will speak more about this later, _Servant.

* * *

Seras was afraid. She could see on Integral's face what she wanted to do with the young vampire. None of this made any sense. Who had cast this spell on her? Why? 

And why did Integral have to act as though Seras had something to do with what was going on? Seras was too scared of the implications of this spell to see much of an up side to this. She remembered what had happened with that strange vampire who had kissed her outside. He had said, "She wasn't lying." Who wasn't lying? Someone had told him that Seras was here.

Neither Seras nor Alucard had told Integral about the vampire they'd seen outside. They knew without saying that Integral's reactions were too extreme right now. If she found out that a vampire had hunted Seras down on the estate, she was almost certain to have Seras locked away.

Seras slammed through the door to her room. "I don't want to have babies!" she wailed to the empty room. "I didn't know I could have babies! Why didn't anybody tell me that vampires could get pregnant?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her Master's voice tickle down her spine, "You never asked, Police Girl. I thought we had other things to worry about before we'd need to worry about whether the skeletal stork would be paying you a visit or not."

When Seras tried to turn around to look at Alucard, his hands gripped her shoulders and kept her in place. Even when she stopped trying to turn, he left his hands where they were. "Stay facing the other direction. It's safer this way. It's bad enough that your natural perfume is a virtual vampire intoxicant."

He sighed and Seras could feel his breath ruffle her hair. She shivered to feel his hands on her shoulders and know that he was close enough to lean on if she only dared. He said, "You're going to have to hide for a while. I want Walter to find a solution for this problem before Integral makes a decision I'll have to make her regret." His right hand left her shoulder for a moment and reappeared with an envelope he held in front of her face. When she took the envelope from him, she could feel a weight like coins or keys inside of it.

"Inside are two keys and two addresses. They are flats I keep in town." He smiled when she made a small noise of surprise. "I can come to Integral as quickly from a flat in London as I can come from my room downstairs. I don't actually enjoy living in a dungeon, Seras."

"But what if Sir Integral asks you if you know where I am?" Seras asked.

"Choose randomly and if she asks if I know where you are, I will tell her honestly that I don't know where you are. I won't mention that I have a fifty-fifty chance of guessing where you are." Alucard loved using small technicalities against Integral.

"How am I going to know when it's safe to come back? What happens if I'm found by more vampires. I don't want to end up having some random bad guy's baby."

"I always know how to contact you. Stay inside. Be careful. Don't go for walks. Watch that dreadful mind-destroying box. Just be careful and don't go wandering around. Do as I tell you, Seras Victoria."

Seras shoulders slumped, but she nodded her agreement to her Master's command. Before Alucard could say anything else, she pulled out a small suitcase and began piling clothes and toiletries into it.

* * *

Seras looked around the flat she'd chosen. It was beautiful. It had a gorgeous view of the river and the Tower Bridge. It was immaculately kept and either it had been professionally decorated or Alucard had much better taste than she would have guessed. 

She was relieved to see that the bedroom was well provided for, with heavy blackout drapes and a discrete pedestal that concealed a coffin in addition to the huge bed.

She laughed when she saw that Alucard had "dreadful mind-destroying boxes" in both the living room and the bedroom. He had some very modern equipment for someone who pretended to be so scornful. She rummaged through his media collection and wasn't surprised by his taste in music (classical,) but she was surprised by his movie collection. He had modern tastes in movies and had a collection that included a lot of violent action movies and just about every vampire movie ever produced. She could just picture him sitting alone in this flat with a glass of blood in one hand, watching "Love at First Bite" and laughing uproariously.

Either that or shooting the tele.

The refrigerator was well stocked with blood. It seemed that she'd be able to stay here for some time without needing to leave for anything.

Unless you counted cabin fever.

* * *

Pip and Walter sat together in the kitchen. Pip's hair was down and Walter had unbuttoned his collar and let down his shirt garters. They had gotten into a habit of sitting down together with a bottle of Bourbon and telling tall tales at least once a week. For someone so young, Bernadette had a couple of stories that nearly rivaled some of Walter's more unusual experiences. 

They also shared similar wicked senses of humor. Walter had just learned over the years to hide his genial depravity around the Hellsing family better than Pip had.

Pip was just in the process of sputtering a large swig of bourbon out his nose after a comment Walter had made about their resident immortal blonde. Integral had been on a tear since Seras had disappeared, but the girl had just dropped right off the map as far as the Hellsing Organization was concerned.

Walter thought that he had found the right direction in his research and that it would be possible to reverse the curse with a bit more time. He was taking a break from the library at that time because his eyes had started to blur too much for him to make any progress with his research. Walter wasn't a young man anymore, not the shinigami he'd once been.

Alucard had been more sullen over the past few days that Seras had been in hiding wherever she'd gotten to. The consensus among the men of Hellsing was that Seras had probably done the right thing in getting out of Integral's sight at this time. They knew what Integral would do with a vampire she saw as a liability.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone, I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter written. You know how it is with school and family. Thanks to all the sweet people who reviewed. Thank you! Kisses. I hope you like this chapter. I think next chapter is a Hellsing wedding and baby. _

_

* * *

_

"I'm so ruddy bored!" Seras threw her shoe at the television. If she never saw Blade again in her life it would be too soon.

She'd been in Alucard's flat for the better part of a week with no company and nothing to do except listen to his boring CD collection and watch vampire movie after vampire movie. It was a choice between Blade or Kill Bill, it seemed. She was going crazy with nothing to do and nobody to talk to.

"That's it. I'm going out. What can it hurt if I just take a walk down to the pub and have a little something to drink?" She looked in the mirror and remembered why she needed to be careful. The glowing purple of her eyes still had not faded in the least. She put on a pair of wraparound sunglasses that hugged her face and slipped into a form fitting top and mini-skirt.

"Just one drink and then I'll come back." Seras looked around the flat and locked the door on the way out.

* * *

The pub was typical with beer branded mirrors and a pair of drunk men throwing darts in the corner. Whose idea was it anyway to give drunk men sharp things to throw? Seras thought that was a pretty stupid idea.

She looked at the men playing pool in another section of the pub and thought it was pretty stupid to let drunk men have sticks to hit heavy balls around with, too. If she ran the world, drunk human men would only be given Nerf darts or balls.

She ignored the man who leaned over and leered at her when she walked by. She was used to it. When you had a chest like hers, you got used to being stared at really fast.

The bartender was a big hairy guy who stared at her chest the entire time she was ordering a tomato juice. She hardly needed to worry about people (or at least men) seeing her eyes when most of them were just talking to her breasts anyway.

Seras took her tomato juice to a table in the corner and just sat and watched the people. She was still lonely, but at least she was lonely with company, she thought. Anyway, it was better than sitting around Alucard's flat for another evening.

* * *

Out on the street, vampires were coming from around London, following a strange scent that seemed to hit them in their guts, or maybe a little lower than that. They were all male and all vampires, but most of them had never seen each other before. Vampires weren't very social.

It started with one man wandering into the bar and taking a seat, seeming completely fixated on Seras. She tried to ignore him. Men stared at her, if she paid attention to them, they only got worse.

A second man came in off the street and also sat down. When the waitress took their orders, both asked for tomato juice. The bartender was a bit surprised by the popularity of tomato juice that evening, but poured the drinks and put another bottle in the refrigerator.

Both men stared at Seras and ignored their drinks and it was all she could do not to squirm in her seat. When a third and fourth man came in, she started to get nervous. The two new men also ordered tomato juice and Seras couldn't take it anymore. She left a tip on the table and got up to go.

Two of the men appeared between her and the door and Seras stifled a squeak of fear. When she turned around, the two newcomers were standing behind her.

"Don't go yet. I wanted to get to know you," said one of the men said to her with a scary leer at her chest.

"Yeah, we wanted to get to know you," said one of the men behind her.

Seras whirled around and tried to back away, but the first man who had spoken caught her by the arm. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he wasn't just a human and he was just as strong as she was, but he was bigger. She pulled again and gasped when someone grabbed her other arm and yanked.

One of the drunk dart throwers came over then, "Hey, why don't you let the missy go?"

He stumbled back and turned green when all four vampires turned and hissed at him. People started scrambling out the back door of the pub leaving Seras alone with the four vampires who were now turning back and looking at her like she was dinner and they hadn't eaten in weeks.

She struggled to get away from the two who were holding her. She flailed so hard and so wildly that her sunglasses went flying and the four vampires leapt at her.

* * *

Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.

If Alucard were any more bored, he'd be dead. Oh wait, he was already dead.

Alucard stared out the window in Integral's office and tried to ignore her droning on and on about how slow he was on missions, how he was pathetic for not being able to find Seras after a week, and how much of a pain in the ass it was to make sure that there was enough blood in the mansion to feed him and Seras.

"…doesn't come cheap, you know?"

Alucard turned away from the window. "Hm? What? Oh yes, blood doesn't come cheap. Are you going to put me on a diet?" He leered at her and stuck out his tongue. "Or will you let me hunt free range?"

Integral threw a glass paperweight at him, but he just dissolved before it reached him and it flew through the space where he'd been standing to crash through the window.

"Alucard!"

But he was already gone.

* * *

Alucard had reappeared in the library and was staring out the window, still bored out of his skull. At least he'd had a little fun at Integral's expense. If he listened, he could hear her still cursing in her office.

Walter was in the library reading through all of the old spell books they kept there. They had an occult library like none other in England. Hunting vampires wasn't enough; Integral wanted them to expand to hunting witches and demons, too. She said she didn't want the organization to be obsolete after they succeeded in destroying all vampires.

Alucard wondered if she planned to destroy him and Seras after all the other vampires were destroyed? It was a good reason to let some get away now and then.

He was just leaning over Walter, who hadn't noticed him yet, intending to scare the old boy and see how his research was going, when he heard a sudden mental shout, **_Master! Help!_ **

Walter looked up when he felt a faint draft on his neck, but he was alone in the library. He shrugged and went back to reading.

* * *

Seras was pinned against the wall and it seemed like the vampires had dozens of hands, all of them touching her in ways she never wanted to be touched. She was struggling and just about to scream when first one pair of hands, then another, then another were snatched away.

She was able to knee the last vampire in the groin, and hit him over the head with her doubled up fists when he bent over in pain. She looked up just in time to see Alucard pull out his guns and kill two of the three vampires with one shot and casually shift his hand behind his back to take out the third.

He walked over to where she stood with the last vampire groaning on the floor at her feet and casually put another bullet in his head. Then he looked up and into her eyes.

Seras opened her eyes and recognized the familiar inside of the coffin she'd been using while staying in Alucard's flat. Something wasn't right, though. A bunch of somethings weren't right. She never slept nude, for one thing.

Oh. My. God.

Seras rolled over and looked into the smiling red eyes of her Master. "Good evening, Seras, did you sleep well?" he asked with a grin.

_Oh. My. God!_

Seras realized she wasn't the only one sleeping nude in this coffin and realized that the dream she'd had the night before, hadn't been a dream. She wiggled away from Alucard until her back hit the wall of the coffin. Which wasn't very far at all.

He reached out and ran his fingers over her cheek before cupping her chin to bring her face back to his for a kiss. Seras kept her eyes open for a moment and looked around like someone was going to pop up with a camera to take a gag picture of the two of them, but then she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. He definitely kissed like someone who'd had hundreds of years to practice and Seras forgot about being embarrassed and just enjoyed it while it lasted.

When their kiss ended, he looked at her face again and kissed the tip of her nose. "If it makes you feel better, your eyes are normal again."

"Oh." Seras was surprised that she was actually a little sad about that. "I guess that means you won't want to be around me like this again." She tried to pull back and get out of the coffin, but Alucard grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down.

"Why do you think I don't want to be around you like this again?" He ran a hand possessively down her bare back to grab her butt and pull her tight against him.

Seras gasped and shivered a little. "Because now the spell's over and you don't _have_ to want me anymore."

"I don't have to want you. No." Alucard said and smiled while he began to rub the hand not holding her butt up and down her back. "But I do want you."

"You do?" She looked up into his eyes and red tears shimmered in her lustrous eyes. "You're not making a joke just to hurt my feelings?"

"I do. We'll be together forever, Seras." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and whispered in her ear, "And soon we'll have a child together to cement our eternal bond."

* * *

"Sir Integral, I have good news!"

Integral looked up tiredly at Walter and rubbed a tobacco stained hand across her forehead. "What is it, Walter? I could use some good news for a change."

"I have found the counterspell for the Police Girl's condition. When she is found again, I can have the curse lifted and she will no longer attract other vampires, nor will she be fertile."

Integral rubbed her hands together and gave Walter a broad grin. "That is very good news. Now I don't have to worry about vampire brats in the organization."

She looked up when Alucard materialized in front of her desk with Seras in his arms. He grinned at her and flashed his teeth, "The counterspell won't be needed, but Seras and I will be needing baby supplies."


End file.
